smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Smurfnip Madness/Part 4
Suddenly Smurfette began to cry during Papa Smurf's telling of the story. "Great Smurfness, are you all right, Smurfette?" Papa Smurf asked concernedly. "I...was just remembering the second dream that I had of Gargamel and the Naughties, Papa Smurf," Smurfette said. "I thought that it would be the last time I ever smurfed that dream after the night that I tried smurfnip for the first time, but then smurfed another dream the following night...it was when I first met them." "It's all right, Smurfette," Empath said consolingly. "Please tell this smurf everything that you remember about the dream." Smurfette sighed. "Well, it was right around the time of my smurfday, and every Smurf in the village was acting as if they didn't remember it, and that made me feel as if I was no longer welcome as a Smurf anymore. So I went to the waterfalls to think of what to smurf, and what was when I met the Naughty known as Vexy." And as Smurfette told about her dream, Empath and Polaris saw that Smurfette was just sitting looking at her reflection in the water by the waterfalls when she noticed that her skin started to turn pale and her hair also turned black. And then she heard the sound of a portal being opened and somebody coming through it, landing in the water right in front of her. "Help...save me...," the female gasped faintly. Smurfette looked at her in wonder. "Who are you?" she asked. "I'm your sister," the female said as she slowly rose to her feet. "I have escaped from the evil wizard who created me." Smurfette realized who it was. "Gargamel," she said to herself. "Well, whoever you are, I'm sure Papa Smurf can do something to smurf you from him." But as soon as Smurfette grabbed the female's hand, she reached out with her other hand and held tightly onto Smurfette's. "Gotcha!" she said with an evil smile. "Papa Gargamel will be so pleased to have you once again." Smurfette struggled to loose herself from the grip of the grey-skinned female that grabbed her. "Help! Smurfs! Save me!" she cried out. "Go ahead, yell all you want...none of your friends are going to hear you," the female said, tossing Smurfette into the portal that was still open. "So long, Smurfs!" she sneered before she also jumped into the portal. The watery portal seemed to last forever, and then Smurfette appeared in the large room of a very strange castle, the likes of which she had never seen before. Then the female who captured her also appeared with her. "Where am I?" Smurfette asked as she looked around the unfamiliar setting. "You're home, Smurfette, where you belong," the female said. "That's right, Smurfette...this will be your home from now on, away from those filthy wretched beings that you call your friends, the Smurfs," a familiar voice said as Smurfette saw the figure of the being that the voice belonged to towering over her. "Gargamel!" Smurfette shouted as the evil wizard grabbed her and tied her up. "You're wasting your time...Papa Smurf and the others will come smurfing for me." "Unless he knows something about time travel, I doubt that he will," Gargamel said. "You see, this castle you are in is my new home, in a magical place that they call 'The City Of Lights', and frankly I'm beginning to like it here, except for one small problem...I don't have any of you here to extract any Smurf essence from so that I can keep using my magic." "So why did you smurf me here?" Smurfette asked. "So you can smurf all the Smurf essence you want from me?" "Now why would I do that to my darling little daughter whom I love so much?" Gargamel said in a voice that was dripping with fake sincerity. "No, I brought you here because you have something much more important than just Smurf essence. My new creations, the Naughties...they cannot live unless they have Smurf essence, and I don't have much of it left to keep feeding them and using my magic at the same time. What you have is what I want...Papa Smurf's secret formula that he used to turn you into a real Smurf. That's the only way I can save their lives, as well as yours." "I don't believe you, Gargamel," Smurfette snorted as she struggled to break free of her bonds. "And I'm not going to smurf you a single thing." "Oh, how utterly disappointing of you to deny me," Gargamel said, sounding like he was deeply hurt by Smurfette's refusal. "Vexy...Hackus...attack!" The Naughties then turned and attacked each other. "Oh, not each other, you idiots! Her!" Gargamel snapped, pointing toward Smurfette. The Naughties then turned and attacked Azrael. Gargamel threw his hands up in the air. "Why I bothered to create you in the first place, I cannot fathom," he said to the Naughties. "At least Smurfette has more brains in that little blue head of hers than either one of you." He then turned to Smurfette. "But one way or another, I'm going to get that secret, and you'll be sorry that you chose to become a real Smurf when I'm through with you." The Naughties gathered around Smurfette as Gargamel left the room. "Oh, the little Smurfette is about to cry, Hackus," the female named Vexy said in a mocking tone. "Hackus happy! Hackus gonna be blue! Hackus gonna be Smurf!" the male Naughty named Hackus said while wagging his head around. ----- "This one can understand the dream being a manifestation of your feelings of being the only female Smurf in the village at that time that was brought about by in the inhalation of smurfnip, Smurfette," Polaris said when Smurfette was finished telling of her dream. "I guess that I didn't want to admit to myself how lonely I was smurfing to feel of being the only Smurfette around, at least until around the time that the Smurflings came to our village, Polaris," Smurfette said. "None of us at the time could smurf that coming, Smurfette," Papa Smurf said. "Anyway, from what Narrator has smurfed me, Gargamel was planning something with the smurfnip that he found out about from his books, and what he was planning wasn't something any of us could smurf coming our way." And as Papa Smurf told his part of the story from what Narrator had told him, Empath and Polaris then saw Gargamel with a spraying device that he carried with him out into the forest while his cat Azrael followed close behind. Empath and Polaris noticed that Gargamel was wearing a mask over his face. "What a work of genius, Azrael," Gargamel said. "This concentrated essence of smurfnip mixed with a bit of an appetite attractant will make smurfberries more than just delicious to the little blue Smurfs...it will make them have powerful hallucinations and that feeling of giddiness and euphoria as the smurfnip essence will bake their brains to a golden crisp." He soon saw a patch of smurfberry bushes that he can spray the smurfnip essence upon. "Stay back, Azrael...this smurfnip essence must be applied very carefully onto the bushes, because one whiff of this and we'll be affected by the essence as well." He laughed as he started spraying the bushes with the essence while Azrael stood back, being careful not to get near his master or the bushes while he was doing his dastardly work. "There!" Gargamel said as soon as he finished spraying all the bushes with smurfnip essence. "Now all it takes is one stupid Smurf with a nose for those smurfberries they're so fond of eating, and soon we'll have the entire village eating right out of our hands, Azrael. And then they'll be coming right into our hands when they start seeing and hearing things that aren't even there." Gargamel laughed along with his Azrael at the thought of what will happen to the Smurfs. ----- "That day we were now smurfing about healthy living through better eating, and Culinary Smurf was on hand to smurf us some important tips on how all of us could benefit from eating the right kinds of foods on a daily basis," Tapper said. And as Tapper told his party of the story, Empath and Polaris saw that the Smurfs were gathered around the Smurf Theater where Culinary was performing a demonstration to his fellow Smurfs by showing all the foods laid out on a table on the stage. "You see, my fellow Schlumpfs, it's important to eat all the foods in balance with each other so that you smurf all the proper nutrients," Culinary said. "You have here you fruits and vegetables, you have your grains, you have your nuts, and you have your milk products. Now the fruits and vegetables are the most important part of your diet, because that's where you smurf most of your nutrients from, and you want to make sure that your fruits and vegetables are always fresh and ready to smurf." "Uh, I don't see what any of this has to do with smurfing no to smurfnip," Clumsy said to Dimwitty. "Me neither, Clumsy, but it will be fun to watch, trust me," Dimwitty said. "I know most of you may not like smurfing this, but it's become a favorite of mine that Hefty Schlumpf had introduced me to, which is called Vita-Juice," Culinary said. "You see, I smurf all my vegetables down to small pieces so that I can smurf them together into this smurfomatic juice smurfer here." He then showed the Smurfs the vegetables he had chopped up before placing them in the machine. "I just smurf the power key like this, press the button, and..." Suddenly the smurfomatic juice smurfer started running, and soon it also started spraying Vita-Juice all over the place, on the stage and also on the Smurfs who were sitting close to it. "Oops, I missed a very important detail about the juice smurfer...you have to smurf the lid on it or else you'll get juice smurfing all over you," Culinary said as he shut the machine off. He then put a few more sliced vegetables into the machine, then put the lid on top of the pitcher part before turning the machine back on. After a while of the juice smurfer running, Culinary shut it back off again and poured the juice into the glass to drink. "Ahhhh...now this is what I would call a drink. You should try some yourself, because it's very good for you and it also smurfs very good." Most of the Smurfs in the audience just shook their heads and held up their arms to make it clear that they wouldn't want go anywhere near a glass of Vita-Juice. But Culinary saw Baby Smurf raise his hand while he was with Papa Smurf. "Yes, you, the Baby Schlumpf in the white sleeper," Culinary said. "I see that you're not too young to try out some Vita-Juice for your smurfing little body. Why don't you bring Papa Schlumpf with you onto the stage and try some of it for yourself?" The Smurfs watched as Papa Smurf brought Baby Smurf onto the stage, and Culinary handed a glass of Vita-Juice to Papa Smurf, who then had Baby Smurf carefully drink the small amount he was given. Baby Smurf let out a satisfied "mmmmmm" sound before he burped. "Well, what do you know?" Culinary said, sounding pleased. "It seems that Baby Schlumpf isn't too finicky about what he eats, and he's just been here for a short while at that. If only more of us would be just as appreciative of smurfing healthy foods like this little one, imagine a world of difference this would smurf in our lives." Every Smurf clapped for Baby Smurf before Papa Smurf took him off the stage. ----- While Culinary continued with his demonstration of eating healthy food, Duncan noticed that one of the Smurfs is missing. "What seems to be the problem, my little Duncan?" Papa Smurf asked as he saw Duncan heading away from the crowd. "Grouchy is missing, Papa Smurf," Duncan said, speaking in a low voice. "I have an unsmurfy feeling that something's happening to the boy that needs my intervention." "I only hope that he's all right," Papa Smurf said as he watched Duncan head out in search of Grouchy. Baby Smurf sighed, sounding like he was also concerned for him. Duncan looked around the village, calling out Grouchy's name and wondering where he could have gone. Then he smelled a hint of smurfnip in the air that attracted his attention. He followed the scent until he found himself near the edge of the village where there was a Smurf sitting in a secluded spot smoking a cigarette. Duncan got as close as he could to see who that Smurf was, and he was surprised to recognize him. "Grouchy!" he shouted as he grabbed the cigarette from Grouchy's hand and crushed it out before flinging it into the woods. Grouchy turned rather slowly to see who it was that grabbed the cigarette from him. "Hey, you, why did you smurf the cigarette away from me?" Grouchy said, sounding a bit angry, though his voice was rather slurred. "Grouchy, I thought that we were going to smurf no to smurfnip together!" Duncan shouted, trying to get Grouchy's attention. "Oh, that," Grouchy said. "Well, I hated how I felt without the smurfnip, and I just couldn't resist, so I had to smurf myself some more to make me feel smurfy again." "Grouchy, my Smurf brother, you make me weep for you," Duncan said. "The smurfnip is affecting your mind to the point where you think you can't smurf your life without it. I've got to get Papa Smurf's help to sober you up before anyone else finds you like this." "Okay, you Smurfs, what's smurfing on here?" Brainy asked as he and Hefty approached them in their police uniforms. "Yeah, I could smell smurfnip burning here just a few minutes ago," Hefty said. Duncan was really starting to detest the presence of Brainy and Hefty working as police officers. "It's nothing either of you need to concern yourself about, laddies," Duncan said. "I'm just trying to help a friend here smurf a habit." "Aha! Covering up Grouchy's possession of smurfnip, are we?" Brainy said. "That's going to cost you a fine of five hundred smurfberries, and you could possibly be smurfing some time in prison. Don't either of you know that possession of smurfnip is illegal in the Smurf Village?" "Illegal?" Duncan said. "Since when did Papa Smurf say that having smurfnip is illegal?" "Well, if Papa Smurf doesn't want us to be smurfing smurfnip, then you should know that having it is a punishable crime, Gutsy," Hefty said. "The name is Duncan, Hefty, and I sure don't remember Papa Smurf making the possession of smurfnip into a punishable crime, since he himself uses smurfnip for making medical extracts," Duncan said. "Well, it's certainly clear to me that Grouchy wasn't smurfing it for medicinal purposes, Duncan," Brainy said. "And if you're going to protect Grouchy like that, then I'm afraid that we'll have to smurf you into custody." "No!" Grouchy shouted. "Smurf me if you have to, but don't smurf Duncan with you for something I have smurfed." "You're only lucky that you're being smurfed off easy here, Grouchy," Hefty said, as he grabbed Duncan by the wrists and bound them with rope. "Officer Brainy, smurf him up a ticket for fifty smurfberries." "With pleasure, Officer Hefty," Brainy said as he wrote up a ticket on his notepad and gave it to Grouchy before he and Hefty took Duncan away. ----- Papa Smurf was just walking away from the Smurf Theater with Baby Smurf after Culinary's demonstration had ended when Grouchy came running to him, looking like he could barely focus on heading where he wanted to go. "Grouchy, what's going on?" he asked as Grouchy approached him. "And why do you smell like smurfnip again?" "It's my fault, Papa Smurf," Grouchy said, sounding very sad. "Duncan found me smurfing smurfnip because I wasn't able to resist, and then Officer Brainy and Officer Hefty found us together with the scent of smurfnip and they smurfed Duncan away into custody." "Officer Brainy and Officer Hefty?" Papa Smurf said, unsure of what Grouchy was trying to tell him. "Come, show me where they have smurfed Duncan." Grouchy took Papa Smurf to a Smurf house that was being used as a prison. There they saw Duncan held behind bars, looking like he was being treated as a criminal. "Thank smurfness you came, Papa Smurf," Duncan said as he saw Papa Smurf with Grouchy approaching. "Those two Smurfs, Brainy and Hefty, have smurfed it in their heads to become the Smurf Village Police Department, and they're enforcing laws about smurfnip that they claim you have smurfed up." "Laws about smurfnip?" Papa Smurf said. "They have smurfed me up a ticket for a fine of fifty smurfberries that I need to pay just for possession of smurfnip, Papa Smurf," Grouchy said, showing Papa Smurf the ticket. "Hmmmm," Papa Smurf said while he was looking at the ticket, "it seems that we have a problem on our hands that smurfs beyond just our little Smurfs smurfing smurfnip, and I don't see how smurfing anyone fines or smurfing them in prison is really helping." "I'll smurf in this prison if I have to, Papa Smurf," Duncan said. "What I'm really concerned about is making Smurfs into criminals just for smurfing this terrible habit." "No, Duncan, I'm not going to let you smurf in there if I have anything to smurf about it," Papa Smurf said. ----- At that moment, Farmer was about to lead a group of Smurfs into the forest with baskets and carts when Brainy and Hefty came by and stopped them. "Hold it right there, gentlesmurfs," Brainy commanded. "Hey, what you policesmurfs be smurfing me and my group for, Officer Brainy?" Farmer asked. "Just a routine inspection and your intended purpose for smurfing out into the forest is all we're asking for, that's all," Hefty said as he looked at the Smurfs and what they were carrying with them. "We're just be smurfing out to get smurfberries for tonight's meal, because Culinary wanted to prepare something fresh for us to smurf tonight," Farmer said. "Uh-huh, a likely story," Brainy said, as he also inspected the Smurfs and what they were carrying them with them. "Nothing on them but just baskets and carts, Officer Hefty." "Fine, fine, you Smurfs may pass," Hefty said, as he signaled for his partner to allow the group of Smurfs to pass. "Not even a smurf of smurfnip on them, Officer Hefty," Brainy said after the group had entered into the forest. "They must be clean after all." "Well, we still have to inspect them smurfing back into the village, Officer Brainy," Hefty said. "Who knows if any of them are truly on the smurf-and-up?" "What is the meaning of this, putting Duncan McSmurf into prison?" Papa Smurf asked as he approached Brainy and Hefty with a stern look on his face. "Oh, Papa Smurf, we're just simply enforcing the law around here," Brainy said, trying to sound innocent. "Me and Hefty decided that what this village needs is a police force to make sure Smurfs are not smurfing smurfnip anywhere within the village or near it." "I surely didn't smurf either of you permission to smurf this idea of yours into reality, Brainy, and I surely didn't smurf either of you my authority to smurf this on my behalf," Papa Smurf said. "If I truly want Smurfs to be punished just because they are smurfing smurfnip, I will deal with the matter myself." "But Papa Smurf, how is any Smurf going to respect your decisions if you don't let the Smurfs know that you won't let them smurf smurfnip anywhere in or near the village?" Hefty asked. "Because I treat you and all the other Smurfs in this village like family, Hefty, and family members are supposed to love and help each other, not punish and condemn one another for smurfing such misdeeds like smurfing smurfnip," Papa Smurf said. "If you're going to be a protector of this village, you're going to have to worry about greater dangers like Gargamel and let the other Smurfs take care of things like how to handle smurfnip unless it poses a danger to all of us." "Really, Papa Smurf, that's not a very realistic way to deal with the problem of smurfnip that we all face," Brainy said. "If the other Smurfs don't understand what you mean when you say that you don't want them to smurf smurfnip, how else are they going to learn that no means no?" "As the leader of this village, Brainy, I am ordering both you and Hefty to stop treating Smurfs with smurfnip like criminals, and I am also ordering you to release Duncan McSmurf from your custody right now," Papa Smurf said. "If you don't obey this order, then I will surely find some other task in the village for the both of you to smurf that neither of you will like very much. Is that understood?" Neither Brainy nor Hefty responded. "I said, is that understood?" Papa Smurf repeated a bit more firmly. "Yes, Papa Smurf," Brainy and Hefty responded together. As Papa Smurf walked off, Hefty and Brainy looked at each other. "Well, Officer Brainy, that was certainly a great idea that we smurfed together," Hefty said rather sarcastically. "Okay, so it was wrong for us to not inform Papa Smurf about our idea beforehand, Officer Hefty," Brainy said. "But if we're not going to go after Smurfs for smurfing smurfnip, that doesn't mean we can't go after them for smurfing something else." "Yeah, like what?" Hefty asked. Brainy looked up to the sky while thinking. "I'll have to study up on my laws of the Smurf Village to smurf you a suitable answer, Officer Hefty." Smurf to Part 5 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Smurfnip Madness chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles